Projection television sets were a popular alternative to picture tube television sets, as they provided relatively large viewable screens that could not be efficiently produced using conventional picture tubes. Projection television sets typically include an enclosure with an optical unit, a mirror, and electronic components for receiving and projecting an image onto a screen assembly mounted on the front of the enclosure, and tend to have a relatively deep or thick enclosure. For consumers desirous of thin or relatively flat television sets with large viewable screens, plasma and LCD televisions have become a popular alternative to projection television sets.
In order to make a thin or relatively flat projection television set, the image must be properly folded and projected on to the screen in a relatively shallow box. The proper folding of the optics in a box or enclosure having a thickness or depth on the order of conventional plasma television sets has proven to be difficult.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a projection configuration that can be employed in a relatively thin or shallow enclosure of a projection television set.